I'm weak without you
by GlimmerHutcherson
Summary: "L'amour c'est pour les enfants. C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que Barton m'aimais. Mais deux agents n'ont pas le droit d'être ensemble." Clint x Natasha


Je stress, c'est la première fois que je poste ici ^^. J'espère que vous allez aimer. Cette fic m'est venue naturellement, c'est ainsi que je vois leur relation (enfin, vous n'aurez qu'un aperçu de tout ce qu'il y a dans ma tête les concernant) et je croise les doigts pour que vous passiez un bon moment en la lisant, même si c'est court. Et ça me ferait infiniment plaisir d'avoir des review. Bise tout le monde !

x

* * *

x

Je reste assise sur mon lit. Seule. Désespérément seule. Mais d'une certaine façon, je suis d'accord avec ça. Ce serais injuste de me lever et d'aller fêter notre victoire avec les autres. Pas sans lui. Je ne peux pas. Du moins pas aujourd'hui. Je vais sûrement passer la nuit ici, autant me préparer à dormir. De toute façon je n'ai pas faim. Je ne veux pas bouger, pas me changer, pas enlever ma combinaison encore tachée de son sang. Ça peut paraître glauque mais c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de lui et je veux le garder. Il faut pourtant que je me lève, il n'aurait pas voulut me voir abandonner. J'ai le devoir de continuer sans lui. Ma main est sur le verrou de la porte quand quelqu'un toque.

« Natasha ? C'est Tony. »

Je soupire. Pourquoi vient-il me voir maintenant ? Pourquoi ne fait-il pas la fête avec les autres ? Lui qui adore boire, il aura rapidement oublié mon absence. Et _son_ absence. Non ! Il ne faut pas que je pense à lui. Pas devant quelqu'un. Pas en public. Je suis encore trop faible pour ça. Après deux secondes de concentration, j'ouvre la porte.

« Tu n'es pas avec les autres.

- Bonne observation, Stark.

- Pourquoi ?

- ...

- Ecoute, nous sommes tous autant touchés par la perte de Barton mais...

- NON ! »

Je n'ai pas pu me taire. Ce qu'il dit est faux, totalement faux. Je respire. Un autre jour, j'aurais été amusée par son air surpris, presque choqué. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

« Tu te souviens de la fois où Loki et moi avions parlé durant son emprisonnement ?

- Hum.

- L'amour c'est pour les enfants. C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que Barton m'aimais. Mais deux agents n'ont pas le droit d'être ensemble. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je peux tout dire à Stark. Il m'écoute comme je l'écoute. Et il sait quand il vaut mieux ne pas faire de commentaire. Donc je continue. J'en ai besoin. Je le sais. Il le sais.

« Il le savait, il n'a pourtant jamais cherché quelqu'un d'autre. Un jour il m'a dit qu'il pouvait attendre l'éternité, qu'il tenait trop à moi pour en aimer une autre. Mais le pire... Le pire c'est que moi, moi aussi je l'aimais. Alors non Stark. Jamais, JAMAIS tu ne seras autant touché que moi par sa mort. Maintenant sors, je veux être seule.

- Natasha...

- SORS ! »

Je ferme la porte à clé et me laisse glisser contre le mur. Je n'ai plus la force de me lever. Il m'a laissée. Barton... Clint m'a laissée. Plus jamais il ne me charriera sur l'état de mes cheveux après une bataille. Plus jamais il n'insultera les passants seulement parce qu'ils regarderont mon décolleté. Plus jamais il ne s'excusera de m'avoir sauvée au péril de sa vie. Plus jamais il ne m'invitera à danser au milieu de la fontaine de Central Park. Plus jamais il ne débarquera dans ma chambre à trois heures du matin parce que j'ai fait un cauchemar. Plus jamais je n'entendrai son rire. Plus jamais je ne verrai ses yeux incroyablement profonds. Plus jamais je ne sentirai ses lèvres sur les miennes. Plus jamais...

« Je te déteste. Tu aurais pu me laisser le temps ! Le temps de te dire que moi aussi ! Que moi aussi je t'aimais ! Je te déteste. Je te déteste ! Je te déteste... »

Je suis faible. Trop faible pour arrêter les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Trop faible pour l'oublier. Trop faible pour bouger. Mais j'ai trop mal pour m'endormir. Alors je reste assise et je pense. Je me rappelle. Je n'ai même pas de photo de lui. Stark doit en avoir. Ou plutôt Jarvis. Jarvis doit en avoir. Je lui demanderai. Mais encore une fois, pas aujourd'hui.


End file.
